The temperature monitoring of battery cells in a battery module or a battery pack is involved with an important variable for the service life and the optimal operation, and also for the safety monitoring of lithium-ion cells.
German Patent No. 20 2007 011 399 describes, for example, a battery monitoring system having a probe dipping into the battery acid of a battery cell, which has a temperature sensor.